


美人3-4

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人3-4

整整两天两夜，月城没有离开过美弥身边半步，美弥难得的竟然也不觉得烦，自己明明习惯独处，过去身边连个贴身丫头都不愿留，而今有个人总在身边，竟也习惯的很，自己仍然想做啥做啥，非常自在。和对方聊天也是件很有趣的事，月城说话的样子比她说的话有趣多了，而对自己说出的话，月城也总是极为认真的做出反应，世界上怎么会有那么可爱的人？！

聊天小段子1）小院子里吃茶点中  
“你你你！！！你是第一次？！”  
“你在惊讶什么？”  
“不是…我以为，你在星月楼已经……”  
“花魁破身是件大事，而且开了就不能继续做花魁了呢。”  
“竟然这样吗（嘴角忍不住上扬）？”  
“你是不是觉得自己这样就没那么吃亏？”  
“是啊……不不！不是！”  
“不承认是没用的……”  
“那……那……你为什么……那个……”  
“为什么技术那么好？”  
“额……恩……”  
“你以为星月楼是干嘛的？”  
“可是你不是没……那个……”  
“该受的训练还是有的啊……”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“不高兴……”  
“那你来亲我一下。”  
“……”  
“好~那我亲你一下……”  
一个香吻下去，月城露出了傻乎乎的笑容，看的美弥忍不住笑，世界上真有那么容易哄的人呀……

聊天小段子2）美弥卧室边的大厢房里  
“这从天到地的中药柜可真壮观……我好像第一次见那么大的药柜……”  
“……”  
“你怎么会有那么大的药柜？你会抓药还是会医？这药柜是星月楼直接搬来的？”  
“你怎么那么多问题，还有，谁说这是药柜？”  
“诶？！这不是药柜？”  
“这是我的首饰盒……”  
“你管这叫……盒？”  
“首饰平时在盒子里整理好，要用的时候就不会乱…要整理的好，就要在盒子里分隔，分隔越来越多，就定了个柜子……”  
“……哦……”  
“正好想重新整理一下，你帮帮我……”  
“好咧！”  
然后两个时辰就过去了……  
“我再也不想看见什么南海珍珠步摇青金石金边珠花天玉精雕手镯祖母绿戒指夜明珠耳环海蓝玉髓项链南红巧雕手把件什么的了！！眼都花了！！”  
“这些都是小件的东西，大件的玉雕摆件古董花瓶什么的还放在箱子里没整出来……还有绣品和好多锦缎布料……”  
“……就让它们这样放着吧……”  
忽然发觉媳妇好有钱而低头盘算家底的月城，发现自己的嫁妆都拿出去赎媳妇了……好想吃软饭怎么办，在线等，有点急……（作者亲妈插话：我觉得星月楼很良心，花魁收的客人礼物都可以自己收着，离开时还可以带走，我是老鸨妈妈真恨不得抽50%的利润走才满足）

聊天小段子3）卧室窗边看月亮  
“平时如果晚上闲下来，都做些什么呢？”  
“晚上怎么会有闲的时候……”  
“诶！那……那个……”  
“我知道你想问什么，就是问我有什么消遣对吧？”  
“恩！”  
“过去和姐妹们乞巧节的时候行过几次飞花令，每每想起就觉得有趣，之后我席位上来了，就没什么时间再与姑娘们行飞花令。”  
“哦？你们的飞花令，都怎么玩？”  
“很简单的，就是用四字熟语做故事接龙，让故事有个结局就行。”  
“想玩？”  
“怀念罢了……”  
“你教我玩一局吧……”  
“……”  
“我想玩！”  
“……”  
“玩一局嘛……”  
“好……那么，我先起头……”

美弥趴在窗台上抬头看窗外的月亮，细细的新月似乎有些没精神，于是说了一句：  
“月黑风高”

月城紧跟着来到窗前，轻轻从背后抱住美弥，回：  
“树影婆娑”

美弥回身，看到月城白衣胜雪，乌黑的长发束起一半披在身后，独留一缕垂在额边，眼中含着温柔的笑，沉溺在这个笑容里让美弥不自觉的揽上了月城的脖子，轻轻吐气：  
“金风玉露”

月城手揉着美弥纤细的腰肢，把脸埋进爱人的颈窝里，鼻尖环绕着蔷薇的清香，深深吸了一口气：  
“软玉温香”

美弥心中无声的笑了，竟然在我之前开了黄腔？真不像话呀，于是手直接伸进月城衣服里往胸前一探：  
“珠圆……玉润”

月城被这一抓有些恼，直接搂着腰转了一圈，将人压在了床上，盯着爱人的眼睛：  
“得寸进尺”

美弥伸手取下床边备好的美酒，含了一口在嘴里，翻身将月城压在身下，口中的酒顺着深吻流进了爱人的口中，结束了长吻的美弥舔舔嘴唇，露出餍足的笑容：  
“漫漫长夜”

然后呢？  
帐暖春宵……  
飞花令从此变成了爱人间的情趣…可喜可贺…

冰川城，川江营  
月城少将军自从那晚见了星月楼的花魁美弥，当夜便向军营告假，连休三日。军营里都传遍了，这少将军怕是将老婆本都掏出来了，为花魁赎了身，还将人接到了自己的别院，一呆就是两天两夜足不出户。在全是男人生活枯燥的军营里，这个新闻是非常香艳了。所以，当月城回营报道的日子来临，连守城将军都忍不住用八卦的眼神看向眼前这个已经一路上被盯得很不自在的年轻人，然而年轻人似乎并不想和他分享什么故事。  
按部就班的操练后，月城就被小王爷直接拉走了，让想围堵少将军听八卦的一班将士非常遗憾。

小王爷朝美绪这几天快憋出病来，平时也不见得天天要找月城玩耍，可是一旦发现找不到，就扰心挠肺的烦。你说直接上门找吧，谁还没试过呢？但是人家就是大门紧闭不出来，连个应门的仆人都没有，要不是身边人劝住了，小王爷可真要把霜铃别馆的大门砸了才解恨。月城的回营日一大早，小王爷就已经在营内大帐里喝茶等着了，看到满面春光的少将军就气的牙痒痒，这个人！这个人！抱走了美人，还把自己晾在一旁好几天！！说好的穿一条裤子长大的好兄弟呢？！就算没穿过一条裤子也有相识20多年的情分呢！！  
小王爷脾气不好，平日总有少将军管着，还能收敛些，这几天少将军不在，小王爷就像个炮仗，不点还蹦跶，人见人躲。如今他还未到休息时间便拉着少将军离开营地，自然没人敢拦着，大营将军睁只眼闭只眼，下令提前放饭。

又是星月楼  
小王爷在雅间里喝着闷酒，看着自己天然呆的发小。被他看着的人摆出一副我想回家的好孩子脸，手上的筷子有一下没一下的戳着花生米。  
“你就没啥要说的？”  
“我要和你说啥……”  
“不是~~你知道我想问啥！”  
“是啊~我不想答……”  
“这朋友没法做了！”（摔杯子）  
“我要告诉王爷你又摔东西。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“算了，说正经的……”  
“你说。”  
小王爷又拿起一个酒杯倒上酒，开口道：”你打算怎么办呀？“  
”不知道。“提起这个，月城也有些泄气。  
他知道，朝美绪身为他多年好友，断不是为他报了个美人归而吃味，而是担心自己该怎么处理这件事产生的后续问题。家里能否接受自己在别馆里养着一只金丝雀？而美弥会甘愿一辈子做金丝雀吗？而要娶回家，两人身份悬殊太大，坊间不知要传多久，更甚者，是否会唠人口实，成为大将军在朝堂上的什么把柄，一切都是变数，他们年轻人似乎无法完全应付。  
”暂时……先这样……家里不问我也就不说……“  
”可是你家是你不说家里就不问呀……“身为发小朝美绪真是非常了解藤原夫妇的作风了，还好月城从小就乖巧，不然这个管法孩子要飞天。  
”呐，“朝美绪戳戳月城，”你认真的？那么喜欢她？“  
”很认真，很喜欢。“一本正经的回答。  
“我真是有点后悔那天晚上拐你去星月楼了，”小王爷摇头，”虽然我总笑你不懂撩搔姑娘，可你这一见钟情也太有行动力了，直接求上我家老头子，我还因此又被数落，说我带坏了你。”  
“我会再去和王爷说，“月城对好友有些歉意，也觉得不好意思，“总归我也要登门去谢谢王爷的，也是要谢谢你。”  
“你算了吧，别再老头子面前提这事，”朝美绪叹了口气，“你家那边，还是先知会一下好些，虽然他们肯定都知道了。”  
“恩，有机会吧。”  
一顿饭吃的心事重重，准备回家前月城特意去金晓阁买了个琉璃串子带回家，毕竟今天没陪美弥吃晚饭。朝美绪一脸复杂的看着在挑选首饰的月城，感受到了过去月城陪自己买首饰哄姑娘的无奈。

一晃眼就过去了小半年，月城几乎没回本家，都在别馆度过。与美弥的相处仿佛呼吸那么简单而自然。这个人会嫌弃自己总穿黑衣，用西域进贡的特殊染料特意染出了天青色和淀紫色，为自己量体裁衣，还绣上暗纹，穿着她做的衣服出门，总会被店家问起制衣师傅。她会用现成的各种珠子拆了又装，变成新的发饰，会不喜她全束起头发，一回家就要重新为她梳头。自己若出城小段时间不在家，回来看家中一定会有些不一样，有一次最夸张的是院子里竟然多了个大摇床，带顶配沙帐，月城问你是出街看到了整个买下了吗？美弥回答买的哪有我做的好看，不过是看到有人卖这香樟木，觉得摆院子里驱虫子挺好，拿回来却又觉得堆着碍眼，你这一走差不多一个月，我就敲敲打打的，做个大秋千玩玩儿。  
月城感叹，自己仿佛家中有个田螺姑娘，一直现形的那种。

阿玉夫人差人带来口信，中秋佳节将至，外出戍边的藤原将军也即将回到本家，让月城少将军近日回本家小住几日。  
月城应了仆人，回房就见美弥在帮他收拾衣服，不禁笑出声：“又不是出远门，不过回自己家，衣服不带也罢，本家都是有的。”  
“你本家的衣服，哪有我做的好看？”美弥转身就搂上了月城的脖子，一只手抚着她的脸，说，“长得那么好看，怎么让衣服盖了去？”  
月城揽起美弥的腰，一手握住在她脸侧的手，亲吻了爱人的手腕：“我去去两日就回来。”  
“知道。”美弥笑道，“过节，应是与家人团聚。”  
“琉璃你……想你的家人吗？”  
“你知道不是吗？我早就没有这些感情了……”美弥笑得毫不勉强  
“……等我回来，我想给你些好消息……”  
“？”美弥有些困惑，看着月城，心中出现了一个猜测，然后立刻不安起来，“你……”  
“我想和你成为家人……”说完这句话，月城狠狠的吻了爱人。  
被证实自己猜测是对的，美弥立刻想开口阻止。身份差距这东西美弥再清楚不过了，所以打从一开始她就没打算进将军家的门。月城对她的感情如何她是深深明白的，这是照进黑暗里的一束光，只要这束光芒曾经闪耀在自己身边，那么就有无尽的温暖支撑她之后的时光。美弥从不为自己的出身而悲伤，亦从不觉得自己低人一等，而世上大部分人并不这么想，月城若真将自己带进家门，产生的影响无法估量。  
而纵使千言万语，也已经被月城的吻堵住了，她抱的那么紧，吻的那么用力，让自己挣扎不开。  
几息之后，这个吻结束了……美弥思绪千回百转，最后归于平静。既然月城已经决定，那么她就安心的等结果吧……

月城跟着家仆离开了别馆，走到院子时回头望了一眼，美弥站在窗边，两手撑着窗台，迎着微风落叶，笑颜如花。这个画面被月城牢牢记下，心中为自己打了一口气，转身离去。看着月城离开院子，美弥闭上眼睛，流下一滴泪水……

藤原将军本家

今年藤原将军回家回得比平时早些，因为阿玉夫人修书与将军，说今年柚希将军和宁宁夫人也会一起到冰川城过中秋。这个消息倒是让藤原将军觉得很奇怪，往年中秋也从未见这连襟往家里跑过，有时候甚至春节都不回来，两人在塞外过二人世界不亦乐乎，今年吹着什么风把这两个大神吹来了？  
回到家里，见到夫人与女儿在门口相迎，心中高兴同时也叹了口气：该怎么办哟这事……  
叹的自然是月城少将军。  
月城出生那年，朝中都流传着王上可能要收养一位庶出公主，做为当朝仙名公主的替身，往塞外和亲用。朝中文武百官都在避免着这个时候诞下子嗣，免得入了王上的眼。而远在领郊戍边的藤原将军…并没得到任何消息，难得休暮回家，很自然的要与夫人亲近，阿玉夫人虽然知道这些消息，看到本就朝思暮想的夫君，拒绝的话怎么都说不出口，这事情就是怕什么来什么，阿玉夫人心里心心念念祈祷着千万别是个女儿，女儿就出来了……情急之下，知晓原委的藤原将军胆子急速膨胀，冒着宁死也要保住女儿的念头，直接将接生婆在后院抹了脖子，对外发派拜帖，藤原府上从此便有了月城小少爷。  
藤原将军素来心大，将月城当儿子养也没什么不妥，月城从小乖巧听话，从不会做出逾越之举，因此就连同年出生一起听学的小王爷也从未发现月城竟是女儿身。包括本家里也只有夫妇二人加上月城的贴身侍女海乃知道这件事。而月城那身子板…还真是比小王爷长得都壮实了，藤原笑嘻嘻的说儿子像我，对着王爷还得意了一番。真正让藤原将军开始觉得应该烦恼，是月城开始来月事的时候。他这个女儿虽是文武双全一点不比男儿差，但终究还是个女子，瞒天大谎撒出去已经收不回来了，这娶妻生子的步骤总有一天要提上日程，这事情想想头就大。别的不说，月城这孩子自己是太争气了。少将军这个名号，可不是世袭或凭借什么裙带关系讨来的，月城16岁那年参加武试，竟拔得头筹，王上非常欣赏这位年轻又腼腆的少年，立刻将月城编入军队大营，任骑兵校尉，差点当下还想赐婚了，虽然月城以自己年幼加上家中有白事而拒绝了，但是确实入了大家的眼，从此媒人们踏破了藤原家多少条门槛也数不清了，总之能扛到现在月城21岁已经升为少将军了还未定亲，老父亲付出了太多的汗水和鳄鱼眼泪……  
藤原归家一日后，柚希夫妇也到了，藤原看到月城与柚希交换了一个眼色，直觉这次柚希夫妇绝不是因为单纯的过节而来到府里，便在晚餐前问了阿玉夫人，阿玉夫人却是笑而不语，让将军心中有些忐忑。  
一顿寻常便饭后，藤原看到月城开始整理衣襟，端坐在自己面前，满脸写着紧张，就知道时候到了，自己便先轻咳了一声，故作自在的开口：“月城，有事就说，不用憋着。”说罢拿起茶杯，喝一口茶等着女儿开口。  
“父亲……我想娶亲。”  
“噗！”藤原将军一口茶水喷了出来，这哪壶不开提哪壶的本事和谁学的？！阿玉夫人却是娇笑一声，拿起手帕把茶水擦擦干净，轻拍将军后背，小声说：“听他把话说完。”  
藤原用力的清了清嗓子，问道：“娶哪家的姑娘？”  
“星月楼的元花魁，美弥。”  
“咳咳咳咳！！！！”这回没有茶水呛藤原，将军是被自己口水呛到了……“星月楼？花……花魁？”  
于是阿玉夫人代替月城给藤原将军讲了赎身的故事，藤原将军听完竟然先感叹儿子，不对，女儿好有钱，然后才颇有深意的看着月城，慢慢的说：“所以，你确实爱上了烟花之地的女子，还将她赎身后带回别馆，现在还要娶回家？！”看到月城点头，藤原皱起眉头，“你能找到真爱之人为父很开心，可是我们这世俗之地，娶个青楼女子做正妻，压力真是很大啊……”  
“所以，我们才会过来。”说话的是之前一直安静的柚希将军。  
“这从何说起？”藤原将军想不出柚希夫妇出现在此的原因。  
“两个月前，月城侄儿寄了一封信到我府上，随信还寄来了一个镂雕小挂件，那挂件上刻有柚希家纹章，侄儿在信中说，无意中在自己友人处发现此物件，觉得眼熟，便拿回家中做了比对，发现自己也有一个类似的小挂件，而有此纹章的挂件定是我柚希家亲密之人或亲属才可拥有，于是断定他这友人定是与我家有关系，让我帮打听一二。我一看关系到家中之人，便让家老仔细辨认，竟翻出一段旧事。我一个远房弟弟，曾经想娶当地一个寡妇为妻，家中自然是不许，百般阻挠，最后是那寡妇先弃了家，直接在城中消失了，当然其实是受了那家老夫人的胁迫，离开了我那位弟弟，怎知我那位弟弟痴心不已，竟从此一病不起，半年便没了姓名，死前告诉老夫人那寡妇已经怀了自己的骨肉。老夫人自是有差人寻找，终究是没找到，如今这信物在此，我们想这位友人应该就是我家遗落在外的族人，于是回信想认亲，侄儿这才又将全盘故事告知我们，这友人竟是恋人，然而出身青楼，想娶过门却碍于世俗偏见，不敢动作，既然这女子是我族人，便恳请柚希家给个身份，让月城侄儿有个合理的由头娶她过门。我与那位姨母商量许久，也觉得那孩子实在过于苦命，能遇到月城侄儿还两情相悦，没有理由不帮一把，于是我们这次带着族长书信和信物，打算正式将那位叫美弥的女子收为族人，并且是柚希家直系的大小姐身份如族谱，附带嫁妆白牛300头和珠宝绫罗若干，希望藤原将军能不计较我族孩子过去的身份，让她风风光光嫁入将军府。”  
藤原看着柚希手中的帖子，眯起眼问道：“所以……柚希将军这是来提亲的？”  
听到这话柚希一笑：“将军哪里的话，我这是来说媒的，提亲还是要等着月城侄儿自己来吧。”  
月城听出了博弈的味道，顿时更紧张了，不安的看向母亲和姨母，母亲回了一个淡定的笑容，姨母则是用力的点点头，这让月城又稍稍放心了些，看着暂时都没出声的父亲和姨父，在思考自己能不能出声。这时，藤原将军的声音响起：  
“我不知道我儿喜欢什么花魁，不过今日柚希将军说的这门亲事，我应下了……”  
就这一句话，已经将事情交代的明明白白，月城却没怎么听懂，一下子懵在座位上不知该做什么，母亲走过来拍拍月城的头，悄悄说道：“一切已有安排。”

中秋佳节的第二日，城中传出消息，星月楼元花魁美弥在霜铃别馆被贼人所杀，并且毁了容，少将军月城心痛不已却遭家中叱责，藤原将军借机逼迫少将军上门提亲迎娶连襟柚希家外戚大小姐。短短半个月，柚希家大小姐琉璃，八抬大轿，风风光光进了将军府的门，成为了将军府少夫人。


End file.
